Luna Loud
Luna Loud is a character controlled by General Grant. This wiki page contains the information that Grant has created for Luna. Headcanon The Loudest of the Louds, Luna's upfront personality is only eclipsed by the love for her family. Yet, even surrounded by all the people she loves, Luna can't help but feel like something is missing from her own life, so she usually fills that void with music. When music fails, however... 8 Years Later Information In the 8 Years Later arc, Luna is a recovering drug addict who wants to repair the rift she caused after abruptly ditching everyone to live with Sam. She's still recovering from the breakup and her overdose. Name Luna Barbara Loud Age 15 Appearance Having finally gotten back to a healthy weight after sobriety, Luna's started working out more and put on more muscle, standing at 5'7". Her complexion is still pale, but color is returning to her skin. She has added more tattoos to, including two back tattoos as a memorial to her parents. Another notable tattoo is her British battle flag in a wasteland on her shoulder, similar to the single cover for Iron Maiden's "The Trooper". Her hair is now styled into a moderately long bob haircut, with fraying bangs and accented purple highlights. She still has tired bags under her eyes from how stressful life has become for her. Her usual outfits include a waitress uniform while working, and a patched up battle jacket, black band shirt, and the same purple skirt and 14 hole docs as before. Sometimes the skirt is switched out for pale blue skinny jeans with rips on the knees. Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation Mandolineer, (Former) Waitress at Bangers and Mosh, Freelance web designer (read: unemployed) Background Life for Luna Loud came at a crossroads when she found herself dying in a den in Bombay Pass, Oregon. Having been homeless, unemployed, severely underweight and addicted to heroin, Luna finally had to admit that she missed the family she had abandoned only two years prior. While in the county medical center, she had time to reflect on her feelings and decided it was about time to return home. Before she became a burnout, Luna was a bit of a problem child at school. She had a hard time paying attention in class and often opted out of participating in favor of sharing a smoke with her beloved Sam Wolverhampton in the girls' room. Luna was never concerned with the future, except for the one panic she had after finding out Chunk never got past a certain level of fame. After that, Luna threw all her eggs in one basket and immediately began to start wasting her life away. At a certain point, she started losing track of her studies until she got expelled for drug possession. The next summer ended with her storming out the door and taking the next train to Seattle, where Sam was going to school. One ghosted breakup later, Luna found herself homeless in Seattle's Belltown trying to figure out what to do with her life when her drug dealer took her in. Immersing herself in drug dealing didn't quite pay the bills, however, and soon Luna had to resort to... other methods just to stay afloat. She still managed to make bank until her dealer was busted and she was forced to join the homeless migration south. Luna cleaned herself up and started looking for work closer to home. She wasn't quite ready to return to Michigan, yet, so she settled for staying in Chicago until she was confident enough. Through a miracle of sorts, she manage to land a job as a barista and find a local Riot Grrrl band looking for a frontwoman. Luna drowned herself in the glory of finally getting back on track to becoming a rockstar when she began celebrating early, flirting her way into a Club Gig while being too young to drink. Unfortunately, this didn't work out as well as it could have. Luna discovered she was fired from her job as a barista and evicted for not paying her share of the rent on time. On top of this, Luna was kicked out of her old band for "hogging the spotlight", despite the fact that she was the lead singer. Immediately after, her old band got signed to a label and has been doing consistently well with their newest member: dreaded high school ex-girlfriend Samantha Wolverhampton. Luna has since abandoned playing bass, pawning it for bus money. Learning from past mistakes and not want to go back down the addiction spiral, Luna decided to return to Royal Woods. She avoided her parents by staying at Chunk's until she managed to land a job at Bangers and Mosh. One particularly awkward anniversary dinner later, Lynn, Sr. and Rita allowed Luna back into the family, allowing her to stay so long as she isn't high around the children. So far, Luna has respected this rule, with the exception of a few times that Lucy might have stayed up too late. There was still some tension between Luna and Rita, but for the most part, they made up, even if Luna still felt like a complete fuck-up. This motivated Luna to come out clean to her sisters that she was, in fact, a recovered heroin addict. The reception varied per sister, but Luna stood tall with that weight now lifted off her shoulder. Luna still plays music, mostly for herself, though she does upload the music she ends up liking. She also frequents local music shows and open mic nights. Switching from Riot Grrrl to Bluegrass-rock fusion took some getting used to, but for the most part, it made sense for her recovery path. With the genre as niche as it is, Luna had a hard time finding fans until a Swedish music magazine featured her song "Head for the Coast", a Frank Turner-esque lo-fi demo featuring Lucy on Piano and Lynn on Drums. Before she knew it, Luna was famous... with about 20,000 fans mostly in Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Ireland. Yet that was enough to keep her motivated for a possible tour. It was during a particularly bad work day that Luna found out her parents died. Even if her Mom and Dad forgave her, Luna still didn't think their relationship was as good as it could be. For a solid week, Luna was inconsolable until she forced herself to go to work, if only to find out she was fired again. She remains haunted as she writes her solo debut album, "Familial Dirge". Extra Facts * Luna has anxiety on top of ADHD, causing her to be a bit of a nutcase * Luna feels most at home onstage and would do anything to get there * Luna still lives with the consequences of her overdose, including shakes and acid flashbacks * Having chronic insomnia, Luna uses weed to help her mellow out * Her current instrument setup: Mandolin, Fender Telecaster, and a 4 piece drumset. * Luna still tries to work in computer service, but only manages to snag occasional jobs. Category:Characters